


Temptations

by nadiaselite



Series: Elite Season 2 Series [5]
Category: Elite (TV), Elite Netflix
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lots of Angst, M/M, Teasing, but it's kind of dark, elite, it says rape but no one actually gets raped, it's kind of just suggested, ok but it's not that dark, ok but it's soft, ok we been knew i suck at tags, soft but not soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Guzman and Nadia have to work together to get things ready for Ander’s surprise birthday party while Omar keeps him busy.





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> TW// There's no actual rape or anything, but there is like suggestion at the possibility of it happening you know? So, I don' t know read at your own risk. I didn't want to add the warning because technically it doesn't apply, but you know. I'm sorry in advance. 
> 
> But I do hope you enjoy this very messy fic. I have not been able to stop writing for Omander/Guznadia so I don't know I might just post the next part real soon because I have no self control. Thanks for reading, please leave comments they help me out a lot especially when it comes to what you guys like and don't like.
> 
> xx 
> 
> PS: This ones for you Kitty, happy late birthday. (:

“You know you don’t need to help me.” Guzman brushed past her as he picked the bags up off the ground. Being around Nadia not knowing what the hell happened last weekend was eating away at him. He wanted to ask more than anything, but the fear of what she’d say outweighed his need to know.

“Ander is my friend too. Besides I want to help.” Nadia didn’t look up from the task at hand. She couldn’t look him in the eyes without reliving the memory of him completely intoxicated on her bedroom floor confessing his love for her. It pained her that she couldn’t talk to him about it, at least not yet.

Maybe when the time was right they could. When she'd talked to Baba about it all. She couldn't expect him to respect her if she didn't respect herself. And that wouldn't happen until she stood up to Baba once and for all.

“Right.” Guzman shook his head in silence. There wasn’t much time and they had so much to do. Maybe having Nadia around would make things better. 

Who was he kidding? Just being around her made everything better. She made him better.

“How are you?” Nadia repressed the need to ask for as long as she could but being there alone with him, she just couldn’t contain herself. She needed to know. She’d wanted to know for months, but only really knew what Omar and Ander managed to slip up when they were talking around her.

Omar and Ander said they loved us both and didn’t want to get in the middle. So, that’s what they did. They hung around Guzman and Nadia, but that was it. They didn’t talk to Guzman about Nadia or to Nadia about Guzman. Whatever the other told them they kept between them because if they were going to fix things, they needed to do it on their own.

Omar and Ander both agreed not to step in or meddle in on their relationship unless it was completely necessary. They made a pact that if they didn’t fix things before the end of the school year that they’d step in, but until then they would stay out of it.

“I’m fine.” Guzman diverted his attention to his hands as he fidgeted with some tape.

“Are you?” Nadia placed her hand on his, allowing him to meet her gaze. She knew Guzman enough to know when he was hiding something. His reasons were his own as to why he acted that way, but she wasn't like everyone else. A fake response wasn't going to cut it. “I care.”

It was something he didn’t hear much anymore. Lu was back to her normal overly aggressive self. Ander and Omar cared, and he knew it, but they had problems of their own he didn’t want to burden them. And Polo, Polo was so distant he barely even saw him anymore. He didn’t realize that by losing Marina he’d lose everyone else too.

“Guzman.” Nadia pressed the palm of her hand to his cheek. She could feel the pain behind his voice. A vibration coming from the back of his throat when he was on the verge of tears. 

He leaned into her hand, closing his eyes beneath her warmth. Such a small gesture felt so intimate. But sure enough, it was exactly what he needed. He needed her to just be there with him. To just give him the support he needed.

“I’m better now.” He placed his hand on top of hers, holding it in place as they stood in silence.

“Guzman, Nadia.” The sound of Ander’s mother’s voice tore the two apart. They weren’t doing anything wrong but judging by how far the two jumped away from each other it sure as hell looked like it. But it wasn’t her place. She simply smiled in their direction, picking up her purse as she grabbed her keys. “We’ll be out of town for the weekend. You can throw this party, but I expect to come home to a clean house.”

“Of course.” Guzman nodded keeping his eyes on Ander’s mother. If he looked Nadia in the eyes again, he’d lose it. And he couldn’t afford to do that. Not now.

They stood there watching as Ander’s parents left out the door, not once turning back towards them. 

What were they doing? They were just two friends working together to put together their friend’s birthday party. So, why were things so tense? Things were so complicated for no reason. 

Eventually, they both busied themselves in work staying on opposite sides of the room working on different things. Nadia was too scared to even look in his direction. Guzman occasionally stole glances here and there as he tried to maintain his sanity.

Since Guzman’s father was released from jail things around the house were tight. Between paying for his lawyers for his conviction and lawyers to fight Marina’s case they were very limited with funds. They found themselves liquidating their assets because of how difficult things were getting.

But had things been normal he wouldn’t be there decorating Ander’s house with Nadia. And that’s something he could appreciate. Even if they were barely talking just her presence was enough for him.

She was the reason he was so eager every day to go to school. Because even if he couldn’t speak to her at least he could see her. He could see her and know that she was okay. 

“Guzman, can you hold the ladder?” Nadia stood at the base of the ladder holding one end of a small banner she had made for Ander’s birthday.

Guzman simply nodded as he made his way across the room towards her. He stared at her as she made her way to the top of the ladder, the light hitting her features in the best way. Damn, she was beautiful.

“Guzman?” Nadia held out her hand for the pin, but to her surprise she found Guzman staring at her with a glazed look in his eyes and a large smile on his face. She felt some heat run up her spine beneath his gaze. But he quickly shook it away as he handed her the pin.

Moving to the other end Nadia quickly pinned up the rest of the banner. Standing at the top of the ladder she leaned back admiring her work. It wasn’t much, but it was something. At least something she hoped Ander would appreciate.

As she began to descend from the ladder her foot slipped, and she fell from the top. Landing right into Guzman’s arms. She lied back in his arms completely breathless.

Guzman couldn’t take his eyes off her as he held her in his arms. He wanted to just kiss her. Part of him felt like she wanted to too. But he knew better. He promised not only Mr. Shanaa but himself. She was better off without him. 

He hadn’t realized how long he had been holding her until the doorbell rang a few minutes later.

Nadia set her feet back on the ground dusting herself off as Guzman went to answer the door. She shook the nervous feeling creeping up her neck. She fell, and Guzman caught her. That was it. That’s what he was there for anyway.

But knowing what she knew now she knew that wasn't it. He loved her. That was the look in his eyes. Her insides were screaming at her to do something about it, but she didn't. She couldn't.

As Guzman opened the door, still lost in his thoughts completely dazed by their encounter, he felt Lu press a kiss to his cheek. She held a large box placing it on the table beside the door.

“Did you do this by yourself? It looks great.” Lu continued into the house her eyes raking over Guzman’s distraught appearance. She waved her hand in front of Guzman’s face in an attempt to get his attention. “Guzman?”

It wasn’t until she heard footsteps that she realized he hadn’t done it all by himself. She turned towards the hallway to see Nadia. “You could’ve asked me to help instead of little Miss Taliban?”

Guzman’s attention snapped back to Lu standing before him with a bitter look in her eyes. “Back off Lu.”

She wrapped her arms around him flashing a seductive look in his direction. “Make me.”

Guzman slipped out of her grasp ignoring her annoying comment as he caught up to Nadia in the kitchen. All they had left was to set the drinks and the food and they were done.

He grabbed one of the heavier bottles from her hands in an attempt to lighten her load. But all he received in return was an irritated glare. Guzman quickly ran after her placing the bottles on the table beside her.

“I’m sorry.” Guzman ducked his head lower in front of her in an attempt to catch her gaze.

“What do you have to be sorry for? You two aren’t even friends anymore.” Lu leaned against the back of the sofa with her arms crossed glaring at Nadia. “And if you two aren’t friends why is she here?”

“For your information, I’m friends with Ander, unlike you.” Nadia stepped closer to Lu, a threatening look in her eyes. “He actually likes me. But the real question is why are _you_ here?”

“Just because your gay brother is dating Ander, it doesn’t make you friends.” Lu winked at Nadia, a snarky smile on her face. “But it’s cute that you think it does.”

Nadia glared at Guzman. How could he tell her about them? How the hell did she know? How could he be so careless?

Guzman stepped forward placing his hand on Nadia’s shoulder, but before he could say a word, she brushed him off walking back towards the kitchen. He glared at Lu. It was like she was a different person around Nadia. She wasn’t nearly this cruel over summer when it was just the two of them.

“If you don’t back off, I’ll kick you out of here myself.” Guzman flashed one last angry look at Lu before following Nadia back into the kitchen.

Nadia stood in silence gathering the last few things in her arms ignoring the look Guzman was giving her. At least she tried until he grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her into his chest. She stared up at him through her long dark lashes incapable of even breathing.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was so low and full of pain. It wasn’t quite clear what he was apologizing for. Whether it was Lu’s actions or his own silence. Maybe it was for ignoring her for so long with no explanation. But really it was all of it. All of it at once. He was just sorry.

Nadia diverted her attention to the floor, her eyes burning too much for her to look at him. All she wanted to do was cry. A part of her felt like maybe things were going to go back to normal. Maybe he did love her. But another part of her just kept thinking that he was just a drunk guy speaking out of his ass.

“Say the word and I’ll get rid of her.” Guzman pulled her closer. He just wanted things to go back to what they were. Now more than ever. He wanted to stop this lingering hostility between them. He just wanted Nadia even if he didn't deserve her.

“It’s fine. Tonight, is about Ander, remember?” Nadia pulled herself from his hold, taking a few steps away. The intimacy from their proximity was too much for her. She couldn’t quite catch her breath.

“Right.” Guzman almost forgot what they were doing all this for.

The doorbell rang again. Guests were starting to arrive. He’d have to talk to Nadia later when things were calmer. To his surprise he was greeted by Polo at the door, standing alone with the same crazed look in his eyes that he had for months.

“Polo.” Guzman pulled him into a tight embrace. He didn’t quite understand what happened to him, but whatever it was he could only hope that he knew he could come to him. At the end of the day, Polo was one of his best friends, he always had been.

Polo weakly stood in Guzman’s arms. There was still so much guilt on his shoulders. He couldn’t even look Guzman in the eyes without wanting to cry. The fact that Guzman was still trying so hard to be there for him not knowing that he was the reason his sister was dead pained him.

It was a guilt he’d never truly get rid of.

Shortly after more people arrived one by one. The swim team, the tennis team, the soccer team, the debate club, etc. The music was blasting, and people were settling into the party the way they should. Things seemed to be going smoothly.

Guzman hung around Polo, Lu, Christian, and Carla most of the night, but it was like he wasn’t fully there. His attention was drawn to Nadia standing on the other side of the room talking to some guys from the debate team. 

Every time he caught one of them gawking at her he downed a shot, very quickly feeling too weak to even stand. Drinking himself into a hole was all he could do. He had no right over her, he never did.

Since they hadn’t been talking anymore it seemed other guys were assuming, they could make their moves on her. She had the right to move on, but he wasn’t so adamant in letting her. Downing another drink he walked up to the small crowd of boys surrounding Nadia.

“Nadia, can we talk?” Watching her from a distance he may have gotten himself a little too drink, a little too fast. But he didn’t care. He couldn’t stand by and watch these stupid guys throw themselves at her. She was better than them, she was better than everyone.

Nadia glared at him. She could see that he was drunk, again. And she wasn’t sure if she was ready to have another conversation with a drunk Guzman. “No.”

Guzman was taken back by her response. Surely she didn’t say no to _him_. But for some reason, she looked mad. She probably had a million reasons to be mad at him, but he didn't care. It wasn't fair. He didn't do anything. 

“Omar just texted me that they’re on their way. Miguel, can you turn off the music?” She knew Guzman was drunk and probably mad at her for spending her time with someone other than him. 

Of course, she wasn’t interested in any of them. They were her classmates at best and that’s all they’d ever be to her. She exchanged a look with Guzman before brushing past him to turn off the lights. It was going to be a long night if Guzman was going to act like this. But it’d definitely be entertaining.

Omar wrapped his fingers around Anders giving his hand a soft squeeze. So far everything he had planned had gone perfectly. All he could hope was that Guzman and Nadia got everything together in time.

From the breakfast in bed and a very happy awakening to their day at the river. The day was laid back but filled with all of Ander's favorite things to do. Things were perfect and hopefully would only get better.

“You know this may have just been my best birthday yet?” Ander felt giddy inside as he looked over at Omar. Usually, he pretended like his birthday didn’t exist. He would usually spend it getting drunk with Guzman and Polo.

For him, it was just easier to have no expectations that way there would be no room for disappointment. But clearly, things had changed. Omar never left him disappointed, in more ways than one. He cared and that’s all Ander really needed.

“My parents are gone for the weekend. You can just stay at my place.” Ander didn’t want the day to end. He wanted to live like this forever. 

“I can’t stay. Baba barely even let me out for the day.” Omar half felt guilty for lying to Ander, but it didn’t matter. He’d know the truth soon enough. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he watched Ander’s expression shift, disappointment in his eyes.

If only he knew.

They approached Ander’s porch. Ander’s eyes made this dark turn, a hungry look in his eyes that looked insatiable. He was filled with fire and desire. 

Omar took the look in, his nerves vibrating beneath his skin. It was the same hungry look he gave him that night at Carla’s party. And damn it that look worked wonders on him. It made him weak in the knees. He just couldn’t quite handle it.

Omar would need to act fast. The last thing Ander needed for his birthday was to out himself to the whole school. “I’ll stay, but only for a few minutes.”

Ander’s smile grew, the laugh lines settling into his cheeks. He couldn’t wait to take Omar to bed. It’s what he’d been waiting all day for. Really he could just never get enough of him.

Ander opened the door to his house flipping on the lights to be bombarded with confetti and screams coming from every direction. Guzman and Nadia stood at the front of the crowd simultaneously popping two bottles of champagne.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked around the room. He looked over his shoulder towards the door with a wide-eyed smile on his face to see Omar leaned against the door frame with his lips curled into a tight smirk.

Ander was quickly pulled into Guzman’s arms still incapable of really understanding what the was happening. He couldn’t quite wrap his mind around how the hell they put all of this together. But however they did it, he was happy. He slowly made his way around the room being greeted by several of his friends from school.

Omar stepped into the house as he watched Ander get whisked away into the large crowd of people. The look on Ander’s face was well worth fighting Baba to be able to come.

Nadia wrapped her arms around Omar pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “He looks happy.”

“If he’s happy, I’m happy.” Omar flashed her a smile. His eyes immediately falling back on Ander who was maneuvering around to meet people across the room. He had that carefree smile on his face with small wrinkles around his eyes. Ander looked his best when he was smiling like that.

“How was working with Guzman? Seems like you two are alright.” Omar tucked his hands into his pockets as he tore his attention away from Ander.

“I guess.” Nadia rolled her eyes at the thought. He was ridiculous. But now wasn’t the time to talk about it. “Come on. Let’s get a drink.”

“A drink?” Omar’s jaw dropped as he stared at his baby sister. His do-good baby sister who had never willingly got drunk or done a drug in her life wanted to drink? Little miss perfect?

“Allah won’t kill me for letting myself loose for _one_ night.” She could see the doubt in his eyes. Omar always called her an ice queen and now was the time to show him that she was capable of being haram every once in a while. “And maybe there are some things I’d like to forget for the night.”

Omar smiled at her grabbing her hand as she guided him towards the table with all the food and drinks. He doesn’t know what happened or what made her want to do this, but he wasn’t going to question it.

Omar poured them drinks as Nadia stood beside him, her eyes narrowed on Guzman standing a few feet away. If he could get drunk and act stupid, maybe she could too.

Maybe she needed to get drunk to tell him how she felt too? It was the weak way out, but at least she'd be able to deny it if anyone asked. At least that was what every drunk person she'd ever met had done when it came to their mistakes.

Omar held out the red cup for her, following her gaze until his eyes landed on Guzman. All he could seem to think to himself was  _idiots_. They were so caught up in their own idiocy to even realize that they were both suffering because of it. But it wasn’t his place, at least not yet.

Nadia took the drink from his hand angrily downing it without any hesitation. Omar was almost taken back by how quickly she managed to wash it down, but he didn’t question it. She clearly had other things going through her mind.

“Nadia.” Ander pressed a kiss to her cheek tearing her attention away from Guzman. He quickly found himself wrapped in her arms giving her a tight squeeze.

Nadia smiled up at him, her anger slowly fading away as she saw the look in Ander’s eyes. Genuine happiness if she’d ever seen it. “Happy birthday, Ander.”

Ander wrapped his arm around Nadia’s shoulders as he took a sip of his drink. “Thanks for putting up with Guzman for me. I know that must have been hard for you.”

“Only for you, Ander.” She flashed one last smile in his direction before leaving him alone with Omar. She poured herself a drink, the music too loud for her to even think.

Guzman placed his hand on hers stopping her midway. “That has alcohol in it.” He grabbed at the cup, but to his surprise, she whisked it away before he could take it.

“I know.” She continued to pour the drink in silence not once looking up from her cup to meet Guzman’s glare. She didn’t need to look up because she could feel it. His eyes were burning holes into her face.

Maybe she was tired of being that goody-good Muslim girl. Tired of being what everyone expected her to be. Maybe she wanted to make some mistakes. Hell, everyone else did it.

“Nadia. What are you doing?” Guzman stood behind her lowering his head just enough so that his face was inches away from her ear.

Nadia didn’t say a word. She simply took her drink and walked away. She didn’t owe him any explanation. If he could get drunk and act stupid, why couldn’t she?

Guzman ignored her pouring and downing several shots of tequila before making his way back to his circle. Nadia wasn’t his responsibility. He promised he’d stay away from her and that was that.

“I can’t believe you did all this.” Ander narrowed his eyes down at Omar. He loved him so damn much and all he wanted to do was take him right then and there.

“You really thought you could keep your birthday a secret from me.” Omar took a sip of his drink, his eyes not once leaving Ander’s. Ander was giving him that look, the same look he gave him right before tearing off his clothes. “But don’t worry. Your birthday isn’t over yet.”

Ander’s eyes darkened, his lips curling into a tight smirk. Damn it he was teasing him. Ander grabbed Omar by the forearm to pull him closer, he wrapped his hand behind the back of his neck. He aggressively whispered in his ear, “Bathroom, _now._ ”

Omar took a seat on the couch folding one leg over the other. Ander was suffering, and he was going to milk it as long as possible. The stronger the build up the greater the reward.

Just as Ander was going to grab Omar by the arm and drag him to the bathroom Guzman walked towards him with a cake lit up with candles. And he was stuck. Everyone in the room began singing happy birthday.

Omar leaned back on the couch, his gaze locked onto Ander’s. This was the happiest he’d seen him since he'd known him. Really it was what Ander deserved after all the shit Omar put him through. His face was filled with pure bliss and Omar intended to keep it that way.

Ander stared at the candles. He had one wish. His mother always told him birthdays come once a year and with that birthday comes one wish. He squeezed his eyes shut, there was only one thing he wanted and one thing he could pray for. _Omar_. 

His wish was that Omar would gain the strength he needed to stand up to his father. That things would work out with his family. That Omar would stay by his side. That Omar got the happiness he knew he deserved.

With that, he blew out his candles to which he immediately felt a hand at the back of his head throwing his face into the cake. Pulling his face out of the cake he saw Guzman standing in front of him with a large smirk plastered across his face.

“You know this is my favorite kind of cake.” Ander swiped some off his face for a taste, the sweet taste of chocolate brought water to his mouth. He quickly stepped closer to Guzman rubbing his face against his. “Have a taste.”

Guzman shook his head, but he couldn't be mad. Maybe he deserved it. 

Guzman and Ander soon made their way into the bathroom as the rest of the party continued without them.

Guzman rubbed at his face with a towel as Ander cleaned his face in the bathroom sink. The alcohol was slowly wearing off, and he found himself soberer than he was when Ander had first arrived. “Happy birthday, Ander.”

“I can’t believe you guys did all this for me.” Ander ran his fingers through his curly hair once more before taking the towel from Guzman’s hands.

“You’re my best friend.” Guzman smiled at him, tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at him. “Nowadays it feels like you’re my _only_ friend.”

“Hey.” Ander quickly wrapped Guzman up in his arms. He began to gently massage the back of his head. Guzman hadn't fully recovered since Marina's death, Ander wasn't really sure he'd ever recover. But it was clear that he was distant. “You have me, Omar, Polo, and as much as you deny it you have Nadia too.”

Guzman’s tears began to seep through Ander’s shirt making him feel helpless. His friend had been hurting and he hadn’t done a single thing to fix it. Had the roles been reversed Guzman would have gone to war to make sure he was okay. 

“Guzman.” Ander grabbed Guzman’s face holding it tightly in front of him. “We are all here for you.”

Guzman pulled himself out of Ander’s grasp, his sadness exchanged for anger. “No. No.” His breathing grew heavier as he considered the past few months and how absolutely miserable he had been. “Polo can barely look me in the eyes without being pitiful. Lu just hovers above me like I'm going to crack at any minute. Nadia and I are barely even talking.”

“I don’t know what’s going on with Polo, maybe he's just going insane because he's not with Carla anymore. And Lu, well I never really liked her, but I know if you talked to Nadia she’d be willing to listen.” Ander leaned his back against the counter. It was best to let Guzman vent when he let things build up this much.

“Don’t you see her out there? She has moved on. She doesn’t need me or my baggage.” Guzman wiped at his face with the back of his hand. The rage resurfaced as the image of everyone gaping at her replayed in his mind.

“Seems to me that you’re jealous.” Ander raised an eyebrow at him, his lips curling into a tight smirk.

“Jealous? Me?” Guzman shook his head glazing over the mere thought of him being jealous of any one of those low lives. "I don't think so."

Ander debated momentarily whether Guzman’s clear distress was enough for him to meddle into his love life. It would be if it meant he would stop letting himself go insane by himself. Especially if it means he’d stay away from Lu. But he made a promise to Omar that he wouldn’t.

At the end of the day, Guzman was like a brother to him and he’d be damned if he let his brother suffer. “Guzman. She knows.”

Guzman’s eyebrows drew closer together as he glared at Ander. “What do you mean she knows?”

“I mean she knows everything. Just talk to her.” He gave him a quick pat on the shoulder making his way out the door behind him before he had the chance to ask him anything else. At least if he didn’t give him too many details, he’d still technically be keeping his promise to Omar.

Just as Ander slipped out of the bathroom, he found himself running right into Omar, nearly knocking him over. “I was just coming to get you.”

“I’m sure you were.” Omar smirked up at him, folding his arms in front of him.

“Tease.” Ander rolled his eyes at him, running his fingers through his curly hair. “What are you doing here?”

“I was coming to ask if you’ve seen Nadia. I can’t find her, and she’s been drinking.” Omar didn’t want to play the role of the protective older brother, but at this moment, it seemed necessary.

“No. I haven’t seen her since she said happy birthday to me.” Ander scanned the hallway once over. Panic began to settle in. Nadia was strong, independnet and normally wouldn't need them to take care of her. But this was different. 

“You haven’t seen who?” Guzman stepped out of the bathroom, his eyes narrowed down at Omar.

“Nadia.” Omar could see the panic in their eyes. This was her first time drinking and judging by how quickly she downed her first drink he could only imagine how drunk she had gotten herself.

“Ander check the rooms. Omar check the living room. I’ll check outside.” Guzman quickly pushed past the two making his way outside before Omar or Ander had time to respond.

Guzman made his way through the crowd as quickly as possible, scanning the room as he headed towards the door. He felt a tug at his arm pulling him back into the crowd. Lu.

“Where have you been? Where are you going?" Lu stared up at him, propping out her bottom lip and flashing him her doe eyes.

“Not now Lu.” Guzman shook her off turning back towards the door to go find Nadia.

That is until Lu grabbed his arm again pulling him towards her. “What the hell Guzman? In case you forgot I’m the only one who has been here for you. So, why are you acting like this?”

“How could I forget? You remind me every damn day.” He scoffed at her. “What is the point of you doing a good thing if you’re going to hold it over my head every day?”

“Come on babe.” Lu gently caressed his cheek.

“I’m not your babe. We’re nothing Lu. Never have been, never will be.” Guzman grabbed her hand, pulling it away from his face.

He was tired of her. Tired of her constantly hovering around him and trying to have some hold over him. She didn’t respect him as a person, but to her, he was just an object and he was tired of it.

He shook his thoughts making his way outside. Only to see Nadia sitting on the stairs of Ander’s porch with her head between her knees with some guy trying to take off her sweater.

Guzman didn’t even have a second thought as he charged towards him quickly taking him to the ground as he began hitting him. His palms were sweaty and he felt this uncontrollable anger as he pummeled this guy's face in. 

Soon enough Ander and Omar came outside, pulling Guzman off the guy. Looking between Nadia passed out on Ander’s porch and the boy lying on the floor with blood all over his face they could do the math.

Omar kneeled in front of the boy pulling him off the ground by his shirt. “What the hell were you doing with my sister?”

“Nothing.” The boy was in tears. His nose was bleeding, two black eyes, a busted lip. Guzman had done some serious damage. 

Guzman scoffed as he wiped some of the boy’s blood off her face. “He was taking advantage of her. Or were you taking off her sweater because it was hot outside.”

An overwhelming amount of heat burned through Omar’s body as he stared at the man in his hands. He wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt because Guzman was drunk, but there was a clear guilt in his eyes.

But before he could get any hits on him Ander tore him off, pulling him to the side. “Stop. Guzman already handled it.”

“That’s my sister.” Omar moved past Ander taking his shot. He hit him with an uppercut to the jaw knocking him back off his feet. As soon as he landed on the ground Omar grabbed him by the shirt holding him up once more. “Touch my sister again and I’ll kill you myself.”

Ander grabbed Omar by the shirt pinning his shoulders up against the railing of the stairs. “Enough.”

Guzman angrily paced back and forth for a few minutes, his breathing growing heavier the angrier he got. The idea of anyone even looking at Nadia was enough to send him onto a rampage.

“Guzman. It’s okay. She’s okay.” Ander grabbed him by the shoulders stopping him in his path. He wiped at the tears streaming down his cheeks. "She's okay because of you." 

As Ander tried to calm down Guzman, Omar lost himself in his thoughts.

Omar couldn’t even imagine what he’d do if anything were to happen to Nadia. He should’ve been there for her, he should have been looking out for her. This was his fault. He took a seat beside her on the porch burying his face in his hands.

“I’ll go kick everyone out. Guzman take Nadia to the guest room. Omar, just take a breath.” Ander gave Omar’s shoulder a soft squeeze before heading inside.

Guzman swept Nadia off the porch stairs, leaning her head against his chest as he waited for enough people to clear out of the house. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around what the hell happened to her.

He tried to conjure up the last place he’d seen her but couldn’t quite draw up the image. He saw her with some of the kids from their class. After that, he avoided looking at her, the thought of her with anyone else tugging at his heartstrings.

As the house was nearly clear he carried her inside not once stopping to take in the shocked look on Lu’s face. Really, he just didn’t give a shit. It would be a waste of time to even pretend that he did.

Carefully he lied her down on the bed, taking off her shoes and setting them on the floor before covering her with a blanket. She looked so serene. Who knows what could have happened to her had Omar not noticed? What hurt him most was that he didn't notice himself. 

He ran into the kitchen grabbing a large bottle of water and some medicine for her to take when she'd wake. Judging by the fact that none of the commotion woke her up, she was extremely drunk.

Guzman took a seat on the small couch in the corner of the room, propping his feet up on the ottoman. He needed to be close to her. He needed to make sure she was okay.

What would he have done if anything happened to her? Would he ever forgive himself?

Soon enough Ander got rid of everyone. There was an undeniable tension lingering in the air as Omar sat on the steps of his porch.

Taking a seat beside him he took both of Omar’s hands in his. “Stop, please.”

Omar looked up from his hands to meet Ander’s gaze. He already felt guilty enough for everything he had to put him through because of Baba but to ruin his birthday too? It was too much for him. Maybe he was right before. He was no good for Ander.

“I’m sorry.” Omar turned his attention back to his fingers intertwined with Ander’s. All he wanted to do was make his birthday special and instead, he ruined it.

“Sorry for what?” Ander watched closely, a single tear making its way down Omar’s cheek.

Omar ducked his head. He hated being the source of all of Ander’s problems more than anything. Even if he never said it out loud, he knew it was true. “For ruining your birthday.”

Ander elbowed Omar in the side. “Shut up, idiot.” He let out a lighthearted laugh. The thought of Omar ruining anything ever was just amusing to him. If only he had any idea what the hell he meant to him. “This has been the best birthday, ever. Sure, there were some fuck ups, but it was still amazing.”

Ander grabbed Omar by the hand pulling him back to his feet and nearly dragging him inside the house behind him. He was tired of the teasing and the drama. He loved him, and he was going to show him how much.

He threw Omar on the bed, ripping his shirt off as he climbed on top. He wrapped his hand around his throat, pulling him closer as he pressed his lips to Omar’s. Kissing Omar made him feel complete. Like there wasn’t anything in the world that could hurt him.

Soon they found themselves moving in sync. A constant battle for control. Ander occasionally pinning Omar down to take the lead only for Omar to come back and show him his true strength. Their eyes were filled with hunger, both of them incapable of holding back.

Eventually, they both found themselves breathless stacking on top of one another, their arms and legs intertwined. Ander rested his head on Omar’s chest, the place that felt like home to him. “I love you, you dumbass.”

Omar couldn’t fight the smile on his face. He’d never get tired of hearing those words come out of his mouth. Not now. Not ever. He pressed a kiss to the top of Ander’s head softly whispering in his ear, “I love you.”

And for all its faults today must have been the best birthday Ander has ever had. Not because of the gifts or the party or anything else. But because he finally had someone who cared enough to put it all together for him. Because he had Omar.

 

 

 

 


End file.
